


Random Moments

by CAWS5749



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Random Moments with Natasha Romanoff.





	1. Pt.1

You and Natasha were sitting facing each other lazily on the couch. You were curled up, knees tucked underneath you. You were scrolling through Pinterest on your laptop. Feeling eyes on you, you looked up. Natasha was staring at you, sparkling emerald eyes filled with what could only be described as love. 

“What are you staring at?” you murmured. 

“I love you,” she replied, biting her lower lip. Your lips twitched upwards and you felt a surge of love course through your veins. You set your laptop aside so that you could lean foward and press a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“And I love you,” you whispered, a hand coming to rest on her thigh. 

+++++++

Later, you and Nat were cuddled up together, still on the couch, but watching a movie. Your girlfriend was dozing, and you were growing cold, even with her body pressed into yours. You stood up to go grab the heated blanket from the basket against the wall.

“Where are you going?” Natasha murmured sleepily.

“To grab the heated blanket babe,” you replied, voice soft. 

“You’re cold?” she frowned as you made your way back to her. 

“I’m always cold,” you answered. She hummed, before wrapping her arms around you.


	2. Pt. 2

“My love?” you asked as you walked into the entryway, coming home from a rough day at your job. 

“One second! Don’t move!” Natasha called from far away in your shared apartment. You stood still and didn’t move another inch. For all you knew, Nat could have booby-trapped the place. 

“Okay, hello любовь моя,” Natasha greeted warmly as she strolled into the entryway. She planted a kiss on your lips before taking your bag. 

“This is nice,” you hummed. 

“It’s about to get a lot nicer,” she replied, smiling excitedly. You sent her a curious look. Nat set your bag down in its proper spot and grabbed your hand, tugging you gently towards the master bath. 

There were candles scattered all around the bathroom. And about three dozen roses in various vases. The bathtub was full and had rose petals in it. You stopped, mouth wide open in surprise. 

“Nat,” you murmured. She hushed you. 

“Clothes off, into the tub now,” she gently instructed, already tugging at the hem of your shirt. 

“я люблю тебя”


	3. Pt. 3

You and Natasha had gone into the city for a date. You were driving, and therefore couldn’t have more than one beer. Nat however, could drink as much as she wanted. She was a few glasses of wine in, and quite tipsy.

Natasha laughed, holding onto your arm.

“What’s so funny, hmm?” You asked.

“What would you do if I pushed you into a sprinkler?”

“Ummm, you wouldn’t be able to,” you replied, a smirk falling to your lips.

“I think I could.” Nat started pushing you towards a sprinkler. You easily stopped and stood lazily as she tried to push you further.

“You’re drunk,” you giggled. “You won’t be able to do it in your state.” She huffed.

“Fine,” she grumbled, grabbing onto your hand and continuing down the sidewalk. You shook your head and walked with her.

“What should we do?” Nat questioned.

“I think we should go home so that I can get on your level,” you replied. Natasha thought about it.

“That’s fair, I suppose,” she allowed. You rolled your eyes.

“I saw that,” she scolded.

“What are you gonna do about it?” You teased.

“You’ll see when we get home,” Nat said, voice low. You felt a wave of heat run through your body, and you walked just a bit faster towards the car.


	4. Pt. 4

You woke up, turning over under the sheets that were strewn about the bed. The bedspace next to you was cold, and you couldn’t stop the frown from forming on your face.

You sat up, brushing your hair out of your face so that you could look for Nat. She was sitting on the daybed across the room.

“Natasha,” you said softly, letting a pout fall to your lips. She looked up from her laptop and sent you a questioning gaze.

“Come back to bed,” you whined. Her lips quirked upwards.

“I’m working on things.”

“But...” you responded unhappily. Nat sighed and set her lap top aside, standing up and walking over to the bed. She laid down beside you and you immediately snuggled up to her.

After a few minutes, you spoke up.

“I don’t feel good,” you whispered into her. She hummed.

“What’s wrong?”

“My throat hurts and my nose is kinda stuffy,” you admitted.

“You’ve gotten yourself sick from your HYDRA mission,” Natasha mused. She ran her fingers through your hair as you sighed.

“Let’s go get breakfast,” you suggested a minute later. Nat agreed and pulled you out of bed.

She stopped in the doorway and abruptly turned around. You didn’t notice and bumped into her.

“Wha-“ you began to ask. Natasha silenced you by pressing her lips to yours. When she pulled away you smirked.

“Oh? So you’ll still kiss me even when I’m sick?” You didn’t wait for her response and continued out the door towards the kitchen.

You padded down the hallway into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. Arms snaked around your waist and you leaned back into Natasha.

“You’re being sweet this morning,” you observed.

“I’m sweet every morning.” You laughed in response to that and grabbed the eggs.

“Move, I’ve gotta cook,” you instructed your girlfriend. She shook her head and refused to move.

“Naattttttt,” you whined. She chuckled and reluctantly removed her arms, allowing you to move towards the stove.

“You should let me cook,” Natasha suggested. You rolled your eyes and didn’t respond to that. If you let Nat cook, there would be inedible food being served.

You set to work at the stove and Nat once again wound her arms around your waist. You sighed.

“Alright?” She questioned.

“Content,” you responded, relaxing back into her. Nat hummed and pressed a kiss to your neck.

“Me too.”


End file.
